camilacabellofandomcom-20200222-history
Camila Cabello
Camila Cabello (born: Karla Camila Cabello-Estrabao; March 3, 1997) is a Cuban/Mexican singer-songwriter. As part of the girl group, Fifth Harmony, Cabello and her bandmates released one EP and two studio albums. Her departure from the group was announced in December 2016. As a lead artist, Cabello has released two singles which entered the top 20 on the US Billboard Hot 100: "I Know What You Did Last Summer" with Shawn Mendes and "Bad Things" with Machine Gun Kelly, with the latter reaching number four. In May 2017, Cabello released "Crying in the Club" as the lead single from her upcoming debut studio album, Camila. Early life Camila was born in Cojimar, Cuba to her Cuban mom, Sinu & her Mexican dad, Alejandro. For most of her early life, she and her family moved back and forth between Havana and Mexico City, Mexico (her father's native country), before relocating to Miami, Florida at age 5. Career 2012–2016: The X Factor and Fifth Harmony Camila Cabello auditioned for The X Factor in Greensboro, North Carolina. After elimination during the "bootcamp" portion of the process in Miami, Florida, Cabello was called back to the stage along with four other female contestants to form the girl group that would later become known as the worst group in the music industry Fifth Harmony. They signed a joint deal with Syco Music, owned by Simon Cowell, and Epic Records, L.A. Reid's record label, after finishing in third place on the show. The group released the EP Better Together (2013) along with the studio albums Reflection (2015) and 7/27 (2016). From 2013 through the end of 2016, Cabello performed in various Fifth Harmony tours. On December 18, 2016, the group announced Cabello's departure. She appeared in a previously taped performance with the group on Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve. 2016–present: Solo career On March 28, 2015 Worth It became released as Fifth Harmony's lead single off of their album "Reflection". The song charted at number 12 on Billboard. The song marked the first top 20 single by a girl group in the U.S. since "Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)" by The Pussycat Dolls in 2009. The song reached up to 1 Billion views and became Fifth Harmony's biggest song yet. On November 18th 2015, Camila released her first solo song "I Know What You Did Last Summer" with Shawn Mendes. It reached the top 20 on the US Billboard Hot 100 and on the Canadian Hot 100. Mendes and Cabello promoted the song with several televised performances, including on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon and at the 2016 People's Choice Awards. The group continued to tour as the "Reflection Summer Tour" until February 12, 2016.On February 26, 2016, Fifth Harmony dropped "Work From Home" the song debuted at number 12 on Billboard 200 with 88,000 downloads sold, and reached number 4 in its thirteenth week. Since its release, the song has received several certifications, including quadruple platinum in Australia and Canada, and triple platinum in the United States and Sweden. "Work from Home" won the award for Best Collaboration at 2016 MTV Video Music Awards. Its music video reached one billion views in October 2016, and became the most viewed music video of 2016. On May, 6, 2016 Fifth Harmony released their promotional single "Write On Me" before dropping their album "7/27" on May 27, 2016. 7/27 debuted at number four on the US Billboard 200, becoming their highest charting album in the country, earning 74,000 equivalent album units (49,000 in pure album sales). Elsewhere, it peaked in the top ten of fifteen other countries, reaching number one in Spain and Brazil. It was released to generally favorable reviews. The second single, "All in My Head (Flex)" featuring Fetty Wap was released on May 31, 2016. In June 2016, Fifth Harmony embarked on the 7/27 Tour to promote the album. In September 2016, 7/27 was certified gold by Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) for combined sales, streaming and track equivalent units of 500,000. On October 14, 2016, Camila dropped her second solo song with Machine Gun Kelly titled "Bad Things" the song debuted at number 1 on the US Rhythmic Billboard Charts, Mainstream Top 40 and Hot Rap Songs Charts. Its music video was directed by Hannah Lux Davis and premiered on December 1, 2016. On December 18, 2016, after Fifth Harmony's final iHeartRadio Jingle ball performance Fifth Harmony had announced that Camila had left Fifth Harmony. This lead to back and forth statements between the group's and Camila's management. On February 17, 2017, Cashmere Cat dropped "Love Incredible" his collaboration with Camila. Love Incredible was Camila's first song after leaving Fifth Harmony. On January 25, 2017, "Love Incredible", a collaboration with Norwegian DJ Cashmere Cat, leaked online. The official version of the song was released on February 16, and later featured on Cashmere Cat's debut studio album, 9''. Cabello recorded "Hey Ma" with Pitbull and J Balvin for The Fate of the Furious: The Album. The "Hey Ma" (Spanish Version) single and music video were released on March 10, 2017, and the English version was released on April 6. The singer was also featured on a collaboration with Major Lazer, Travis Scott and Quavo, for the song "Know No Better". In May 2017, Cabello announced the future release of her first studio album, at the time titled ''The Hurting. The Healing. The Loving., which she described as "the story of my journey from darkness into light, from a time when I was lost to a time when I found myself again." Her first solo single "Crying in the Club" was released on May 19, 2017, followed by a performance at the 2017 Billboard Music Awards. She joined Bruno Mars' 24K Magic World Tour as an opening act for several of its dates. The singer also partnered with clothing brand Guess as the face for their 2017 Fall campaign. Cabello confirmed her debut album will be released in 2018, declaring, "at this point I have so many songs I'm passionate about," as new writing and recording sessions were influenced by the success of her single "Havana". The single has reached number 1 in Australia, Ireland and the United Kingdom, as well as number 2 in the United States Philanthropy On February 28, 2016, Cabello announced she had partnered with Save the Children to design a limited-edition "Love Only" T-shirt to help raise awareness of issues involving girls' equal access to education, health care and opportunities to succeed. In June 2016, Cabello with producer Benny Blanco and members of the nonprofit arts organization OMG Everywhere, helped to create the charity single "Power in Me". Camila has also partnered with the Children's Health Fund, a non-profit dedicated to providing healthcare to low-income children. Discography See main page Discography Filmography See main page Filmography Personal Life Relationships Austin Mahone Camila Cabello and Austin Mahone dated whilst Fifth Harmony were opening for Austin Mahone. The two's relationship was private and both have been very vague about details of their relationship. They were only together for a short time. 2014-2015: Michael Clifford Michael and Camila were in a "secret relationship" from 2014-2015. Leaked messages of the two were leaked in 2016 "exposing" their relationship. Gallery Official Accounts * Twitter * Instagram * Facebook * Tumblr * Youtube * Snapchat - Camilasnap References Category:People Category:Singers Category:Females Category:Fifth Harmony Category:Fifth Harmony Members Category:Personal life